


Stay Quiet

by UnheardExpressionist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Chains, Child Abuse, Last Warning, M/M, Masochism, Philip is like 10, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the warnings, Revenge, Revenge Sex, i warned you, sadist, u n d e r a g e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardExpressionist/pseuds/UnheardExpressionist
Summary: Alexander knows nothing about Thomas, nothing that hides under his facade. Thomas Jefferson is a sadist, he is cruel and unstoppable. It takes a lot to push him past the point of no return and Alexander did that every day; but going after Alexander was too easy. He has to go after one of the things that Alexander cared for most; Philip, his beloved son. Just a young boy; ten years-old to be exact.Alexander made the mistake of bringing poor, innocent, Philip to the office on his tenth birthday. The freckled boy caught Thomas' attention and this was the day that Thomas decided to have his revenge.





	1. Warning

Welcome to this hell of a book. There's a lot to this, Philip is like 10. This is your warning now don't say shit to me about it you've been warned. This is not for the light hearted and if you're easily upset by; rape, abuse, underage sex, blood, character death, etc. Then you need to leave now. 

Enjoy <3


	2. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all begins.

January 22, 2015. The day of little Philip Hamilton's birthday; but, unfortunately, his father had to work. That was alright with him though, he wanted to go to work with his dad as a birthday gift. If that's what Philip wanted, then that is what Alex was more than happy to give it to him.  
"You have to stay in the office, you can go around if you want to but no outside and do not bug anybody, okay?" Alex asked as he knelt down in his office in front of Philip. The small boy gave a soft giggle and nodded "Yes Daddy!" He said happily as he hugged him tightly before running off, his notebook that he always carried around in hand. As Philip was running around, mainly talking with Lafayette and Hercules since he recognized them from when his father had them over, Thomas eyed him. A small smirk spread across his face as he formulated a plan to get him.

Of course, this was only a small idea; that was until Hamilton pushed Thomas over the edge for the third time that day. "I don't understand why you won't just sign the damn papers." Thomas growled as he got in Alexander's face. The immigrant had his lips pulled into a knowing smirk and he crossed his arms. "I'm not signing them because I don't have to; nor do I want to. You can just leave, the door is right behind you. I suggest you go before my son comes back to see you in my face like this." Thomas growled lowly and shoved Hamilton back "Watch your back." he mumbled. Alexander made the mistake of bringing poor, innocent, Philip to the office today. The freckled boy caught Thomas' attention and this was the day that Thomas decided to have his revenge, he didn't want to wait like he originally planned.

Thomas left Hamilton's office and went to his own, it was just his luck that Philip was making his way inside there and now it was his time to attack. "Hey there little one, would you like something to drink? I have sprite." He put on the most convincing, innocent smile he had. He offered the only thing he really had, hoping to god the boy would take it. To his surprise it was Philip's favorite so he was more than happy to accept the drink. Thomas ruffled his hair "okay, I'll go get it for you, stay here." He said gently and left for the office kitchen. As he passed by Hamilton's office, he realized the Immigrant was in a pretty serious conversation on the phone so he was easily distracted. Thomas quickly made Philip's drink and slipped a sleeping drug in his drink. On the way back he stirred it in and chuckled to himself. Of course, with the smallness of Philip's body and how quickly he sucked the drink down, Thomas knew this wasn't going to take long.

Within a few minutes, Philip was curled up on the small two person sofa in Thomas' office and he was going to be that way for awhile. Thomas took this to an advantage; he made sure no one was paying attention as he carried Philip to his truck. (And I'm too lazy to make the car ride up so skip the fuck on to when Thomas gets to his house and inside with Philip; he's still asleep) Thomas laughed to himself, humming nonchalantly as he tied the small boy to the bed; each hand and ankle tied to each bed post and they were tight enough that Philip couldn't move until Thomas wanted him to. Of course, Philip was stripped and blindfolded. He didn't want Philip to see him, he wanted the fear of not knowing to set in first before the fear of the actual person to hit. Slowly but surely, Thomas got his toys together. A whip, nipple clamps, a dildo, a cock ring, a sounding rod, a scalpel and branding iron, a ball gag, a collar and leash, an electrical rod, and some lube in case he decided to be nice. As he prepared everything he hummed to himself, hoping Philip would wake up by the time he was ready. 

Soon enough Thomas noticed slight movements from the freckled boy and heard a few slight whimpers. Thomas chucked and grabbed the nipple clamps and scalpel first. "Well look who decided to finally wake up" he growled and placed the first clamp on. Philip whimpered loudly "Wh-What..? No wait-!" He gasped at the feeling of the clamp on his nipple and he began to squirm when the second one was added. Thomas could only chuckle at this and he ran his hands down Philip's flawless body. "Soon enough, you will be marked up and everyone will know who you belong to." Thomas growled to Philip, causing him to panic slightly. He hadn't really heard Thomas' voice much before so he didn't recognize who the man was right away; he was more focused on trying to get away or to do something at least. The small boy was absolutely terrified. 

Thomas couldn't get enough of this as he was but he knew he had to get started as soon as possible or this wasn't going to work. Suddenly Thomas pressed the blade of the scalpel into Philips' delicate skin right under his collar bone and he carved a medium sized 'T' in his chest. Philips's sudden cry of pain turned Thomas on more than he already had been and caused him to laugh more. "Awe baby boy, your screams are already getting me hard and we've barely started" He leaned into his ear for the next part. "That's okay though, the harder I get, the more I'll be able to tear that little hold of yours to shreds." he growled as he forced a finger into Philip's hole. The kid was obviously a virgin, no doubt about it, and this turned Thomas on even more, "Mmmh; I should get the dildo." He smirked " I was getting my toys together until you woke up. Maybe I should bring the rest of those in here, huh?" 

The Virginian left and rolled a metal table of his 'tools' into the room, making sure Philip heard him as he began to hum again. "what to use, what to use..." He muttered to himself as he set the scalpel down; this time he opted for the whip and the cock ring. "Soon you'll be mine." he muttered as he slammed the whip into Philip's stomach. This was the first hit of the night and Philip could already tell that Thomas was going to make this night as long as he possibly could and the poor boy wasn't going to be able to handle it. "St-Stop! Please!" Philip screamed as Thomas delivered another hit before slipping the cock ring onto Philip and cut it on. This one vibrated and of course, since Philip was little and a virgin, he was going top be oversensitive and he let out an involuntary moan. Thomas laughed aloud to this and he smacked Philip again. "Your name is no longer Philip. Your name is what I call you." Another hit before Thomas went back to the table but he kept the whip. Philip could hear things moving around. "You will obey me. You are mine." Another hit; Thomas also put the ring gag into his mouth and hit him yet again, this time over the chest. "You will refer to me as Master or Sir" Another hit. 

This is how Philip was going to be broken. He was little, it wouldn't take much to manipulate him so beating the rules into him until they were ingrained into his head was more than likely to work. "You will forget your deadbeat father. I am who you listen to and I am who will take care of you from now on" Another hit. this time a hardly lubed dildo was shoved into Philip's ass. Philip screamed into the gag. This was going to be way too easy for Thomas and he was already loving it.

 

That was until there was a knock on the door.


	3. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this

Okay y’all. I put warning in the warnings, the tags, the bio, the first chapter, and the chapter notes. I’ll warn you one last time. 

This. Is. Not. For. The. Light. Hearted. You don’t like it? Don’t read it. This is a story. Fiction. Nothing wrong with it. There are worse things than a story like this. Calm yourselves. It’s not going to stop me from writing it. It’s angst. I don’t care. Leave it be and don’t read it. Hate me if you want because I don’t care. 

Bye


	4. ----

Yikes okay, I'm discontinuing this book, I definitely don't need all this shit right now so yeah :/ Uhhh I guess if anyone really wants to read more of this story, email me @ theonethingicancontrol@gmail.com and I will find a way to send you updates. I'm writing this for a friend so like It's not gonna stop being written I'm just discontinuing it on here. so yeah


	5. A note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Please

Between the amount of hate and backlash i received from this story, to a lot of the things that was going on in my personal life; I had a major breakdown and have not updated on any stories here or on wattpad. For those of you who have been asked to be kept updated, I'm going to try to work on it as soon as i can. I will email you all personally as soon as i get some time but it may be awhile before an update because I am in between school and rehearsals at the moment and will be working on two shows at once here soon. Anyone who wants to get a hold of me for anything, including questions for/about the update, i will be more than happy to talk. Email my personal email @ grayson.a.morrison@gmail.com, or message me on k ik @ clickb00m I also have a wattpad @ paperthinrevolution or an instagram @ paperthinrevolution. 

thank you, 

 

a broken writer.


End file.
